1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device and a vehicle control method thereof, which can control a vehicle by using sound information.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players.
Meanwhile, with the development of electronic technologies, automation technologies of vehicles have been considerably developed. Also, various functions for assisting driver's driving have been developed together with the development of the electronic technologies. These technologies are generally called as an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS).
In order to assist driving of a vehicle, various sensors have been developed in the vehicle field, and a technique of recognizing situation information around a vehicle through these sensors has been developed. However, these sensors are limited to sensing of visual information through a camera, etc. Therefore, the present disclosure proposes a method of providing functions which assist driving of a vehicle by using auditory information sensed through a sound sensor.